


A Modern Day Goldilocks

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Bucky Barnes x Reader Oneshots [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, PG sexual situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: You miss Bucky when he's away on missions, so you sneak into his room.  What happens when you get caught?





	A Modern Day Goldilocks

You had been working with the Avengers for almost a year now.  You were a hacker turned S.H.I.E.L.D. agent that had been assigned by Maria Hill to help Tony Stark hack in Hydra bases so he could concentrate on fighting.  You mostly spent your time at Stark Tower working from your computer while the team was halfway around the world doing the real work.  You didn't mind, but after a while you really wanted to start going in the field with them.

You had developed a friendship with Sam and Steve, so they volunteered to help you train so you could officially join the team.  You were a quick study and soon they realized that you were ready for more.  Steve asked Bucky to teach you how to fight with knives since he was the best at it.

Bucky had been nothing but friendly with you since you had moved into the Tower.  The two of you spent a lot of time talking about technology and things he had missed out on while he was the Winter Soldier.  You hadn't really thought too much about him until you began sparring with him.

Being in the gym, both of you hot and sweaty, had started to make you realize that maybe, you liked him more than just a friend.  Unsure of where you stood with him, you kept quiet about your feelings, desperately trying to hide it from the rest of the team as well.  You were pretty good at keeping up a façade, so no one had guessed your true feelings for the soldier.

The more time you spent with Bucky, the more you fell in love with him.  How could you not?  He was sweet and kind and so considerate.  The gentleman from the 40's was still in there and more of him was emerging every day.  It also didn't help that he was gorgeous as sin!  There was something else about him that drove you wild.  It was crazy and you felt ridiculous every time you thought about it, but the way that man smelled made you weak in the knees!  It was a mixture of spice and vanilla and something else that was uniquely Bucky.  

Your obsession with him started out small.  You found innocuous reasons to lean on his shoulder to catch a whiff of him.  The hardest times were when he was away on missions.  You had stumbled upon a discarded t-shirt in the gym that you secreted away in your room.  You would wear it to bed to feel closer to him, but eventually the shirt started smelling more like you than him, so that's when you got desperate.

You tried not to act like the stalker you knew you were, but you couldn't help yourself.  One night while the team was away on an extended mission, you broke down and hacked into F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s systems.  You programmed her to allow you to enter Bucky's room.  You only meant to go in and steal a new t-shirt, but once you were there, you gave in to temptation.  

You didn't mean to fall asleep on his bed, cuddling one of his pillows!  But waking up surrounded by his intoxicating scent was too much for you to resist.  You began making a habit of sneaking into his room and curling up in his bed while he was away.

This went on for months, no one being the wiser.  You knew you would eventually have to tell him how you felt, but it could wait a few more weeks, right?  It wasn't like you were hurting anyone, and what if he didn't like you back?  You would definitely feel weird sneaking into his room if he made it clear that he only saw you as a friend.  But all good things must come to an end.

 

 

Bucky opened the door to his room, coming back from a long mission, and only wanting a shower and to crawl into bed.  He knew something was off the minute he opened the door, so he froze, his eyes scanning the room.  Coming upon your form snuggled up in his bed, his eyes grew big.  Were you wearing his favorite t-shirt?  Not knowing what to do, he quietly closed the door and went to Steve's room.

When Steve opened the door to Bucky's knock, he was a little confused.  His friend looked deeply troubled.  What on earth could have happened in the last five minutes?

"I've got a situation, Steve," Bucky said, sinking into the chair by Steve's desk.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked.  "F.R.I.D.A.Y., alert Sam that he's needed immediately." 

"It's (Y/N)," Bucky answered.

"What's wrong with her?" Steve asked, concern etched on his face.

"What's the situation?" Sam asked as he ran into the room.

"It's (Y/N)," Steve answered.  "Buck was just getting ready to tell me what's happened."

"She's sleeping in my bed," Bucky said, looking up at his two friends.  "What am I supposed to do?"

"Man!" Sam yelled, smacking him upside the head.  "There's a gorgeous woman in your bed and you're asking us what to do?"

"I've got to agree with Sam on this one," Steve said, failing to hide a chuckle.  "I never thought I'd see the day Bucky Barnes didn't know what to do with a woman!"

"This is serious guys," Bucky countered.  "I mean, what if there's a perfectly good reason why she's there and it has nothing to with wanting me?"

"Ok," Sam said, pulling the ottoman up to sit in front of Bucky.  "Here's the way I see it.  We're back a day early, so she obviously didn't know you would find her in your bed.  If she wanted to talk, she would have waited until tomorrow."

"So, what?" Bucky asked.  "Do I just crawl into bed with her and wait to talk about it in the morning."

"If you're lucky," Sam said with a wink, "there won't be a lot of talking, if you know what I mean!"

"While I don't totally agree with Sam," Steve said with a frown, "I don't see the harm.  She is in your bed.  I say go for it."

"Okay," Bucky agreed.  "But can I shower in here, I don't want to wake her up right now?  I have a feeling it's going to be a long conversation and I would rather wait until morning."

 

You woke up the next morning feeling better than you had in days.  Your brain was still groggy, so you hadn't quite worked out what was different about this morning.  All you could focus on was the delicious scent of Bucky that seemed to envelop you and a feeling a warmth you hadn't felt before.  

Trying to take a deep breath to inhale more of his scent, you discovered that you could barely move.  Coming fully awake with a start, you looked down to realize that a metal arm was wrapped around your waist.  Panic set in as you realized that Bucky must have gotten back early and found you in his bed.  You carefully tried to slide your way out from under his arm, but you couldn't budge an inch.

"Uh-huh," said a groggy voice behind you.  "You're not going anyway, doll."

"Bucky," you whispered.  "I can explain."

"No need," he replied.  "I think I've got it all figured out.  I do have a couple of questions, though.  First of all, how long have you been sneaking in here?"

"It was only last night," you lied.

"Liar," Bucky whispered in your ear, causing heat to spread down your body, awakening a desire deep within you.

"Okay, it's been a few months," you admitted.

"That brings me to my second question," he asked as he started to nibble on your earlobe.  "Why do you only sleep in here when I'm away?"

You were so lost in your desire that you forgot his question altogether.  The only answer he got was a moan.

"I asked you a question," Bucky reminded you as his metal hand began to slide up and down your thigh.

"I didn't know if you thought of me like that," you struggled to answer as your breathing became more and more erratic.

"Well, I guess I'm just going to have to prove to you that I do," he said as he rolled you over and under him, settling himself between your thighs.  "Promise me one thing?"

"Whatever you want," you answered, rolling your hips and wrapping your legs around his waist.

"Sleep in my bed every night," he said, bending down to end the conversation with a fiery kiss that made your toes curl.


End file.
